


Showers of Affection

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Sans has moments of insecurity next to the King and Queen despite his best efforts.  Both goat monsters love to reaffirm their love for the small skeleton.





	Showers of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Honorable Mention for ireallyneedabettername for the Nethertale Concept Contest! Thank you so much for your hard work! I hope this is okay! It was my first time writing for this pairing. <3

Sans glanced anxiously at the Royal Couple from his post against the wall. His posture appeared nonchalant but his thoughts were anything but. The skeleton had a lot of practice keeping secrets and while he didn’t want to think of it as lying to his lovers, he didn’t really know how else to be. Monsters had surfaced a year previous and Sans was shocked when both Toriel and Asgore had approached him for a relationship. Personally, the small skeleton monster had thought they wouldn’t be able to salvage their own but Frisk had done wonders for both goat monsters. While Tori had been vicious at her husband before they had Surfaced, they had not only reconciled but were thriving.

Being with multiple partners had never occurred to Sans. In fact, being with anyone at all hadn’t occurred to him either.

His mentality from the resets still stubbornly remained. It had taken him a lot of work to get to even this point. But instead of agonizing over the time-line and the progression of events, as well as the possibility that they could be turned back at any moment… Now Sans had other things to wrestle with.

Like how powerful both Boss Monsters were. How beautiful they both were.

Sans felt a crushing insecurity everyday that was gradually getting worse for him. How had he ended up like this? A miserable, 1 HP monster with monsters of the caliber of King Asgore and Queen Toriel? They were important and while he was the Judge, it didn’t help ease his troubled mind.

He jolted out of his thoughts when laughter broke out, his eye-lights searching the room to find the last visitor leaving their home on the surface. While it wasn’t a castle, their home was still large and quite grand, everything scaled up to allow for the height of the monarchy. They met with civilians of New New Home here, both monsters and humans. Sans relaxed as the human disappeared out the door, pushing away from the wall.

“That should be everyone scheduled for today,” Toriel remarked and Asgore rumbled an affirmative, checking the clock. The Queen turned towards him and his expression shifted a moment too late, the mother’s keen eyes picking up something amiss immediately. Shit, he hadn’t meant to tip them off. The small skeleton shifted in his pink slippers, wondering if perhaps Toriel would show him some mercy after their long shift today.

“Whatever is the matter, Sans?”

No such luck.

Asgore’s emerald eyes shifted over to regard him as well, but he had already put away his anxious expression out of habit. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already been caught… His grin eased into nervousness as Toriel moved into his space, placing a large soft paw on his shoulder, her amethyst eyes compassionate. After so much pressure and worrying, Sans felt his soul caving immediately to the caring expressions both of his lovers were offering him.

He shifted from foot to foot, glancing down and his skull coloring a light blue in embarrassment.

“this is going to sound stupid…” Sans murmured, already regretting speaking but Asgore gently cut him off, expression both caring and stern.

“Nonsense, Sans. No concern of your’s would ever be ‘stupid’.”

The King closed their distance, placing his even larger paw on his free shoulder and Sans’ blush worsened. Both of his rulers and mates were regarding him with love and kindness and patience… It loosened his normally held tongue.

“i…i feel like i’m…”

It was hard to find the words after being silent so long on his true emotions. Still they didn’t speak, merely waiting for him to gather himself.

“like i’m not worth it.”

Both of their expressions fell and Sans rushed to continue, afraid that he had somehow angered them, “i mean, i’m weak and small and i’m nothing compared to you. i’m not a boss monster. i only have 1 hp. i’m not royalty… i don’t know if i deserve you. either of you…”

His gaze dropped as his voice shook with emotion, magic seeping into his sockets despite his best effort to not cry in front of them like this. Suddenly, he was lifted up from the floor and into Toriel’s warm embrace, Asgore pressing against his spine to trap him between their bodies. The tiny skeleton was overwhelmed with how soft and warm this was. Toriel smelled like butterscotch and Asgore smelled like flowers.

Sans blushed as Toriel slowly nuzzled his cheekbone. Asgore pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck and merely held him. Even though his soul was exposed and their’s weren’t, it wasn’t hard to feel the love and reassurance coming off of their beings.

“Sans… You are worth it. You have always been worth it. We would have not approached you if we thought you weren’t worthy.” Asgore rumbled in his deep voice and Sans’ breath hitched with emotion.

“You are not weak, my love,” Toriel cupped his cheek as she pressed kisses all over his face, “you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Including humans. You have not shared your entire self and soul with us yet, it is far too early but I know this.”

The small skeleton basked in the touches of both goat monsters, trying to hold in his sobs. He was overwhelmed with them both, in a good way. Tori and Asgore were so kind and what they were saying was…

“We love how small you are, Sans. It makes things interesting, doesn’t it?” Asgore said, amusement in his tone, causing Sans to laugh at the unexpected turn, “it would be boring if you were our same size, wouldn’t it?”

“y-yeah…”

Toriel smiled and placed one more lingering kiss on Sans’ teeth before also nuzzling Asgore’s nose in a familiar gesture that made the King smile, “shall we have dinner together now? I believe we are due for some good food and laughs.”

Asgore’s expression turned mournful.

“Please do not start a pun war.” He pleaded with them both.

Sans and Toriel smiled mischievously and Asgore sighed, at least happy with how things were put right.


End file.
